Luthori General Election 3845
12 | popular_vote1 = 16,764,795 | percentage1 = 26.41% | swing1 = 3.62 | image2 = | leader2 = Ensor Taylor | leader_since2 = 3832 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 19.61%, 69 seats | seats2 = 61 | seat_change2 = 8 | popular_vote2 = 11,026,503 | percentage2 = 17.37% | swing2 = 2.24 | image3 = | leader3 = Tomas Kurch | leader_since3 = 3826 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = New | seats3 = 47 | seat_change3 = New | popular_vote3 = 8,369,802 | percentage3 = 13.18% | swing3 = New | image4 = | leader4 = Johannes Halibrent/Albrect Von Yodukan | leader_since4 = 3829 | party4 = Luthori Imperial Party | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 16.34%, 56 seats | seats4 = 43 | seat_change4 = 13 | popular_vote4 = 7,817,273 | percentage4 = 12.31% | swing4 = 4.03 | image5 = | leader5 = Elias L. Clement | leader_since5 = 3836 | party5 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 6.62%, 25 seats | seats5 = 38 | seat_change5 = 13 | popular_vote5 = 6,905,248 | percentage5 = 10.88% | swing5 = 3.41 | image6 = | leader6 = Unknown | leader_since6 = Unknown | party6 = Radical Communist Labor Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 37 | seat_change6 = New | popular_vote6 = 6,629,923 | percentage6 = 10.44% | swing6 = New | image7 = | leader7 = Denise Silverhielm | leader_since7 = 3842 | party7 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 18.13%, 63 Seats | seats7 = 26 Seats | seat_change7 = 37 | popular_vote7 = 4,992,606 | percentage7 = 7.86% | swing7 = 10.27 | image8 = | leader8 = Roman Florentine | leader_since8 = 3837 | party8 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 0.06%, 0 Seats | seats8 = 3 Seats | seat_change8 = 3 | popular_vote8 = 982,408 | percentage8 = 1.55% | swing8 = 1.49 | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Ambrose Tudor | before_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) | after_election = Ambrose Tudor | after_party = Cavalier Party (Luthori) |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = DAA520 |color5 = 6A5ACD |color6 = FF0000 |color7 = 6495ED |color8 = 54FF9F }} The Luthori General Election 3845 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 350 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. This election marked the Return of the Social Democratic League, with them coming third place in the election, and the near annihilation of Liberal Alliance, coming second to last with only 26 seats. The Cavalier came first again, actually gaining twelve seats. Choice came second again loosing only eight seats and thus remaining the official opposition. Due to Choice remaining high in the polls, the return of the Social Democratic League, the rise of other left leaning parties such as the Radical Communist Labor Party and the Luthorian Progress Party, along with the large decrease in support for the right leaning Liberal Alliance, this election was seen to be the rise of progressive politics in Luthori, despite a largely conservative party coming first and getting a large proportion more seats than any other party. This election also marks the first time the head of state could be elected and the head of state elections were held at the same time. Election Results